Somewhere Between Here and There
by LilleyBelle
Summary: Between a broken heart and happily ever is where love really happens.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while...sorry. Here is an attempt at another Sess/Rin fic. Hope you enjoy and I will try to update as often as I can. As always these characters are NOT mine...

She knew she was in trouble; that much was certain. The moment that he entered the grand ballroom her eyes found him. How could she not notice him after all? His tall frame, accented with strong, firm muscles and covered in the purest white skin with long silver strands on his head-and then there were his eyes. The pools of gold that she recognized all too well, that drew you in, helplessly, mercilessly and unforgiving. His handsome face was adorned with the markings of his heritage; magenta stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon between his elegantly curved eyebrows.

Yes, she was in trouble; trouble with Sesshomaru.

"Rin!" I have been calling your name for almost five minutes. What in God's name-" The voice that belonged to her best friend began before following the other woman's line of sight to find the handsome silver headed man across the room who was talking with two other silver haired men.

"Oh." Was all Kagome said.

Rin still held her gaze on him. "Did you know he was going to be here?" She asked her friend.

There was a brief pause before Kagome spoke. "Well, Rin, he is Inuyasha's brother and since this is his birthday party I kind of knew he might show up. Please don't be mad Rin. I'm sure that we can avoid him all night if we just try-" Kagome who had been looking around the room for a place to "blend in" better was shocked to see her best friend gone when she turned back around. She saw that Sesshomaru was still in talks with his brother and father, so she assumed that Rin had taken flight to hide away until she was ready to see him again.

Rin made her way out onto the balcony and took a seat on a stone bench. The cool springtime air sent a shiver down her spine, but it was nothing that she could not endure. She watched as the stars twinkled in the clear night sky. She sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap against her pale pink dress. She had received many compliments regarding her beauty that night. She had actually felt somewhat like a princess; her strapless dress flowed around her effortlessly as she walked, her light brown wavy tresses slightly curled and pulled into a low, elegant ponytail and draped over one shoulder, and her make-up minimal. Although Rin was regularly told of her beauty, she rarely felt it was true and tonight she had believed it as well; until he walked in.

Her thoughts drifted back to him again as she stood from the bench and walked to the stone railing overlooking the gardens. Of course he would come and so he should. It was his little brother's twenty-seventh birthday after all. Here she was in his childhood home, with his family at his brother's party and she wanted to know what he was doing here?

Rin sighed. She resolved to enter the room, relay her well wishes and regrets for leaving incredibly early and depart back to her normal life. Perhaps there was something at the office that she could work on. She turned to reenter the ballroom when she was suddenly frozen by the golden gaze blocking the doorway.

"Rin." Was all the smooth voice said as he began to walk toward her.

Remembering her manners Rin finally responded. "Sesshomaru. I did not know that you would be here this evening."

As he neared the beautiful woman he stopped. "And miss my little brother's birthday? Why? Are you not happy to see me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Rin remembered that smirk, all too well. That smirk had tortured her through high school, college and even in their professional and personal lives, ever since she was 14 and fell in love with him. Here she was nearly 12 years later and still hopelessly attracted to that smirk and its owner.

She turned back to the balcony and grasped the stone. "Of course I am Sesshomaru. And I must say that it is nice of you to return home for Inuyasha's birthday. After all, I hear that tonight is going to be a special night for him and Kagome." Rin said with such heartfelt emotion that he could undoubtedly see the smile on her face even though she was not facing him.

He joined her at the railing and glanced at her profile. She was still so beautiful. It had been nearly a year since he had seen her and she still shook him to his core. Her unnaturally light brown hair, tanned skin and doe like eyes that were the most amazing shade of chocolate that he had ever seen. This human woman was incomparable to any other he had ever seen, and he being Sesshomaru Taisho had seen many a woman.

"Well Rin, how have you been?" He finally asked. Inside he was dying to know how she had been in the year that he had been gone to America to start up an international division of his father's company.

Rin finally turned and met his gaze. She saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly when she looked at him and the way his eyes seemed to melt a little. With a small smile on her lips she began.

"I finally got my own office at Taisho, and I'm the head of my department." She said with a hint of pride in her voice. She had worked her butt off to become one of the youngest and most successful accountants in the Taisho Corporation and it had finally paid off seven months ago when Sesshomaru's father had personally told her so and showed her to her new office, with a view.

Sesshomaru turned toward her. "Father told me of your news several months ago. Congratulations. I am certain that you were very deserving of it. You are very skilled when it comes to your job."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin said as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"What else though? Have you been seeing anyone? Don't tell me that you are married or something like that?" He said with a smile on his face.

Rin looked down for a moment before meeting his gaze once again. She had always hoped that she would be married by now and have a family of her own. She had always hoped she would be married to him and have silver haired children that looked just like their father. Sadly, fate had other plans.

"No, sadly I am not. I am still Inuyasha and Kagome's babysitter. And even though they are twenty-seven years old, when you go out in public with them they still need one from time to time." She said as she let loose a light laugh.

Sesshomaru too laughed at her statement. He knew that the couple she had mentioned fought like cats and dogs most of the time and could hardly keep their hands off one another at others. However, it did please him to know that she was still unattached.

"How have you been Sesshomaru? I've read that America has treated you well." Rin said, breaking through his thoughts.

"Yes, it has. The company is doing great over there. We may possibly set up a location on the west coast as well. It hasn't been easy, but it has been enjoyable."

Rin smiled. "You always did like a challenge" Rin responded warmly. This man had been her friend for years and she knew him well above many other things and many other people. Sesshomaru thrived under pressure. He was a brilliant man, who used his intelligence and powerful demeanor to dominate the business world. That was why at just 29 years old, he was one of the most successful men in Japan.

"Yes, as I still do Rin." He said. He gently moved closer to her and placed his hand on top of hers. He was about to speak when a voice from the door interrupted him.

"Rin! There you are!" Kagome shouted again. Rin had jumped at the sudden use of her name and Sesshomaru merely turned to face the other woman while he leaned back on the railing.

"What is it Kagome?" Rin said, stepping out in front of Sesshomaru just a bit.

"Come inside. Inuyasha is about to cut his cake, and then the real fun begins." She said as she motioned her to join her. As Rin walked inside she was jolted back to her previous encounter when Sesshomaru beckoned her softly.

Turning to slightly face the beautiful man behind her she watched and waited for what he was to do next. "Perhaps you would save a dance for me later this evening?"

Rin nodded and then continued to walk back inside. Once she reached the door, she chanced a peek at him and was surprised to find him still leaning against the stone rail, watching her. She felt somewhat relieved as well as unnerved at his golden gaze following her, but she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach or the smile on her face as she turned and followed after Kagome.

After Inuyasha had blown out his candles and cut his cake, people had begun dancing. Rin watched as Inuyasha spun Kagome around in her one strapped green dress. They were truly happy. She knew that Kagome would say yes when Inuyasha asked her later on tonight. She had enjoyed helping him pick out the ring for her best friend. He had always been like a brother to her and to see the two of them happy after so long, made her smile even more as she sipped her champagne and listened to Izayoi talk to her about something she heard the other day.

"Rin dear, are you even listening to me?" The older woman asked. Although Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother she still looked to be in her late thirties or early forties thanks to being mated to a demon. She now shared her husband's life span and would live a youthful existence for many years to come.

"I'm sorry. My mind must be on the happy couple right now." Rin apologized.

Izayoi smiled and grasped Rin's hand. "No worries my dear. You too will be that happy, very soon."

Rin just smiled as she fell back into conversation with the woman. She took a quick glance around the room and was shocked when Sesshomaru's amber eyes met hers. He was across the room, speaking with a few men that Rin recognized from work. She watched as he smiled at her and then continued speaking with the men. Rin decided that she needed a break from the crowd and began to head out into the foyer when a clawed hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the party.

"I am here for my dance now." Sesshomaru lightly whispered in her ear. Rin smiled as she felt him linger there for a moment longer.

She turned gracefully and gave him a soft smile. She slipped her hand into his and softly spoke. "If that is your wish." She allowed the demon to lead her out to the dance floor. The couple now stood in the middle of the room, as Rin placed one hand on his shoulder and she felt him grip her waist firmly with his clawed hand.

"You're still beautiful." He said breaking the silence of their dance. He took note of the pink dusting that spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin said, composing herself. "You're still charming I see. I'm sure that has won over the female population in America." Rin added with a smirk.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "You know there is little time to charm women when you're supposed to be working."

"I suppose so." Rin's heart felt lighter at his statement. He hadn't been off sewing his wild oats as many would say.

"It's also difficult to see other people when there is already one on your mind."

Rin's eyes jumped to his. "Rin, I wanted to talk to you about something." Rin was shocked. What was he going to say? Suddenly, the music stopped and the couple stood staring at one another. "Perhaps we can-" Sesshomaru began before the sound of his brother's voice cut through the air.

Rin swore she heard him growl before he mumbled something about Inuyasha. She lightly laughed, placed a hand on his arm and guided him closer to the front of the room.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and celebrating my birthday with me. Twenty-seven years without having Sesshomaru kill me certainly is an accomplishment."

The entire room burst into laughter. It was no secret to anyone in attendance that the two brothers had taken years to get to the level of civil behavior and brotherly affection they were currently at. To Rin it was extremely pleasing, having witnessed it firsthand.

Kagome had helped calm Inuyasha and push him to mature, while she had been close to Sesshomaru and provided him with a listening ear and often a distraction with her constant chatter.

"Anyways, I would especially like to thank my beautiful girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha stated as he motioned for her to come closer to him. "Kagome has been good to me for the past six years and I honestly do not know what I have ever done to deserve her or her love."

Rin smiled at his words. She knew that what he was saying was true. He had told her very often of how deep his love for her friend went, and Rin could not have picked anyone better for Kagome.

She took a moment to glance at Sesshomaru who looked on at Inuyasha with a small smile on his face. Rin could tell that he was proud of him for taking this step. For a while there it was uncertain if Inuyasha was ever going to "grow up" and for Sesshomaru to see him now making something of himself it certainly did fill him with pride.

"I do know this though." Inuyasha began again, only this time he dropped to one knee in front of hundreds of people and the woman he loved. "I will do whatever I have to ensure that I keep your love for eternity. Kagome-" He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling ring. "Will you marry me?"

The entire room held their breath as they watched the raven haired girl throw herself into Inuyasha's arms and scream yes at the top of her lungs. The crowd applauded and cheered as the music began again and the newly engaged couple made their way to the floor to dance the night away.

Rin felt herself being pulled off to the side of the floor by a strong arm. "Rin I must speak with you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into the foyer. Rin complied and allowed Sesshomaru to escort her away from the crowd. Once in the foyer, Sesshomaru tugged Rin's hand and pulled her through a closed door into the family's living area.

The room was elegantly decorated and Rin took note of the lovely portraits that hung on the walls. There was one of Inu No Taisho with his two sons, one of all four of them and then one of each of the boys as younger men. Sesshomaru had always been devastatingly handsome and Rin had always known it. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the loss of contact when he released her hand. She watched as he strode over to the piano and placed his hands on the keys and began to play a scale, slowly and softly.

Rin walked over to the window and gazed out at the crescent moon that was out tonight. She knew that he had brought her here for a reason and she would allow him his time to gather himself and say what he needed to say. She took a seat on the window seat and continued to look out at the moonlit night. It was only a few moments later that she heard him release a deep breath.

"Rin, I had what I wanted to say all planned out before now. I cannot believe that I, Sesshomaru Taisho am fumbling for words."

Rin turned to look at him. "Careful now." She chided. "One might say that is a very human characteristic not fitting of the Lord Sesshomaru."

He smiled- a small smile. He knew that she was playing with him; something very few others ever felt comfortable enough to do. All others feared him, but she never had. She had respected him, admired him and even cared for him. She had held him above all others and he had selfishly taken it for granted in the past. " _No more_." He thought to himself.

"Rin, what I must say is not easy for me. I'm afraid that I have never been very humble or regretful of any of my past decisions or actions. However, for the last year, I have felt nothing but regret at how I acted before I left. I'm appalled by my behavior and I hope that you can forgive me." His golden eyes stayed locked on her seated form.

"Of course, Sesshomaru. There is nothing to forgive." Rin said as she turned back toward the window.

Sesshomaru flinched at her words. He remembered his words as clearly as if he had just said them. She had told him of her love for him and he had simply shrugged it off as if it were meaningless. Sesshomaru made his way over to the beauty that was full of so much love, compassion and grace and knelt before her. He guided her to look at him by gently grasping her chin.

"How can you say that Rin? What I said to you was-" Rin pushed two fingers over his lips. Oh how she remembered those lips and how they felt on her own, how they felt on her body. She gently moved them away from his lips and down his cheek before replacing her hand in her lap.

"Sesshomaru, I think about you on nights like tonight. I always have." She said as she looked back at the moon.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, wondering what she was talking about before his gaze followed hers. "You see, when people look at the night sky, they see something large, powerful and dark; much like people see you." She turned her eyes toward him to see him look down dejectedly. However, on nights like this, the crescent moon, however small it may be provides a sliver of light and beauty to the darkness." She lifted his face to look into his eyes. "That is how I see you."

"You are so strong, so powerful and so fierce. However, you are kind, compassionate and dare I say loving. I know you are because I was your friend; I have seen it all. No matter what you said, I know that you could never truly mean it because that isn't who you are. I know who you are; I always have."

The two sat there, staring into each other's souls. Her words had touched him deeply and he knew what he wanted to do. He slowly eased his way up toward her lips. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips slightly parted. He was about to taste heaven yet again. Then he heard it- the pattering of feet and it was getting closer. Apparently Rin heard it too as she was now watching the door.

Quickly, Sesshomaru pulled her up and held her close. "Please have dinner with me tomorrow evening." He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent.

Rin nodded her head and watched him smile. "I will pick you up at 7."

She nodded again, before he stepped back to put some room between them. Just then the door burst open and Kagome thundered in, shoving her ring in Rin's face. The two women chatted about the excitement, while Inuyasha silently apologized for interrupting whatever had been going on. Kagome pulled Rin toward the door.

"Come on. Let's not waste any time. I want to be married before the year is out and I'm going to need my maid of honor to help me." She said smiling at Rin and pulling her through the door.

Rin turned once more to see Sesshomaru standing there watching her. She couldn't believe what had almost happened or the fact that he wanted to see her tomorrow night. How she was ever going to sleep tonight she had no idea. She allowed Kagome to pull her away and toward an awaiting Izayoi who was beaming from ear to ear.

It wasn't much longer before the two brothers reentered the ball room. Standing in the doorway they were greeted with a familiar voice.

"Well hello Sesshomaru." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to welcome the young lord back home. I see that you have fallen in with old acquaintances." She said, motioning toward where Rin stood with his family.

Sesshomaru watched her sickly painted fingers point toward the graceful beauty that was Rin.

"And what's that mean?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of force in his voice. He had never been one for people to put either of his girls down. Even though Rin was just a friend, she had always been like a sister to him as well and he wouldn't stand for anyone hurting her.

"Oh nothing. I just think that Sesshomaru here would be very interested to hear what dear Rin has been up too since he's been away." Kagura added with a malicious grin on her face.

Sesshomaru stepped forward at that moment. He did not like the way she spoke about Rin. He was certain that she was the same angelic form he had known a year ago and would not listen to another foul thing from this attention seeker's mouth. Inuyasha lightly laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Sesshomaru then stepped around Kagura and walked away from the situation, busying himself with business talk for the rest of the night to keep his mind off the angel across the room and also the other things that Kagura had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine...the characters that is. The story...totally. :)**

Rin was nervous. This wasn't the first time that she had had dinner with Sesshomaru. For heaven's sake she had slept with the man and been less nervous than this.

"That's why Rin." She chided herself, remembering it was because she had been so intimate with him that had her on edge right now. She glanced at the clock again and noted for the fourth time in five minutes that it was still too early for Sesshomaru to arrive. If anything Sesshomaru was punctual and that included arriving early too.

She walked back to her bedroom and stood in front of her mirror. She currently had on her fifth outfit, all of which she had hung back in her closet. The sleeveless, striped dress that she wore was one of her favorites. She slipped her brown heels on and ran her hand through her loose locks before moving toward her dresser. She fiddled with a necklace lying on top of it before pulling out the top drawer and removing an envelope.

Rin lifted the flap and pulled out several photos and an old plane ticket. She flipped through the pictures silently and held a soft smile on her lips until she reached the final one. Shuffling them back Rin landed on the first one; a picture of her and Sesshomaru outside at Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru had scooped Rin up and nuzzled her neck. This was one of her favorite pictures. She stood there loving the feelings that those memories were bringing up.

She was shocked back to life when the doorbell rang. Rin quickly set the pictures down and made her way to the door.

"Good evening Rin." Sesshomaru said as she opened the door. She took in how he was dressed; dark slacks, a gray button down and a matching jacket. He always looked so professional, but he looked very good doing it.

"Hello. Shall we go?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru moved out of the doorway and allowed Rin to close the door behind her.

Dinner had been very nice. They had enjoyed dinner outside at a local seafood restaurant and had walked through some of their favorite places in the city. The pair now stood outside of Rin's door.

"Would you like to come in?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and waited for Rin to unlock her door.

It had been over a year since he had entered her small apartment. Although it was a great deal different than what he was used to living in, he had spent some of his happiest times here with her. As he followed her in he thought back to the time that she had thrown him a small surprise birthday party when he turned twenty-six. She had baked him a cake and even brought him a present. As he entered the living space he remembered all the nights that she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap or against his shoulder. He smiled at the memory of her being so close to him. He followed her into the kitchen where she proceeded to pull out a bottle of wine. He motioned that he would like a glass and glanced at the table in front of the beautiful windows. She had made him make Christmas cookies at that table after she found out that he had never made them before. She had worked so diligently at teaching him how to do something that came naturally to so many others, only to give him the experience that she said every child should have. He knew that she would be an amazing mother one day.

"Sesshomaru, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He heard Rin say as she smiled and left the kitchen. He heard her kick off her heels in her room and then go down the hall to the bathroom. He smiled at the thought of her room and he ached to see if it was still the same.

Heading to her room he knew that he shouldn't enter. He didn't have that right anymore. She was no longer his lover or he hers but he had to see it; this piece of her.

Entering the room he flipped on the lamp that still stood by the door with a chair beside it. However, it was different. The furniture was not the same and the décor was new. This room was that of a grown woman, dressed in whites and turquoise colors. She must have splurged on her new furniture when she received her promotion. He was secretly glad to see her buying something with her earnings as she had always been very modest. He glanced around the room one last time until his eyes fell on the dresser and he caught a glance of himself in a picture. Walking slowly to the dresser he picked up what appeared to be a small stack of photos and a ticket. Was she planning on going somewhere? Was she reminiscing about him much like he did with her every night with the pictures on his phone?

Sesshomaru studied the image in his hands. It was of the two of them. He had been so happy that night. He had scooped her up and wanted to cover her in his scent completely. He hadn't known at the time, but he was glad that Kagome had snapped this shot as it was a happy time for both of them.

The next picture was of them on his father's boat one summer day. They were simply standing facing one another but it was obvious that each other brought so much joy to the other. Rin standing there in her black bikini with her hair piled on her head and sunglasses on with a smile on her face, as Sesshomaru stood with his swimming trunks on with a similar smile on his face. He had just gotten finished joking with her how hot she looked and how he would like to cool her down. That had been two years ago and little did he know then that it had not really been a joke. He flipped through several more; him in her bed asleep, the two of them in bed together sharing a kiss, and then another of them on the boat with his arms around her waist as he prepared to swing her around.

It wasn't until he flipped to the last picture that his smile faded. It was of Rin standing with her shirt pulled up below her breasts turned to the side. She was looking at the camera with a smile on her face as her hands cupped the swell where her once flat stomach was. Rin was pregnant in this picture, and for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru did not know what to think.

Sesshomaru eased himself down on the edge of her bed. He held the picture of her showing her pregnancy out in front of him. He was a mix of emotions. He felt numb at the shock of something so unexpected, elated at seeing her becoming a mother for no one was more deserving, but mainly irate for not knowing about it and infuriated at the thought of it not being his. He hadn't heard her enter the room, which was unusual with his demon capabilities but he clearly heard her gasp as she neared him.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Rin started. "I- You weren't supposed to see this." She said as she stood before him.

His eyes snapped up to hers and a wave of anger washed over him. "So it is a secret then? I suppose it is out now. Tell me Rin, when were you planning on telling me you have a child and who is the father?" He spat out the word father at the thought of her ever having another man's child.

Rin trembled at the ferocity in his voice, but resolved herself to tell him the truth. She gently took the picture from him and eased down beside him. He watched as she smiled at the picture and traced the swell of her stomach before a tear fell and landed on the picture.

"It was eleven months ago. I went to work one day and your father smelled something different about me. Three tests later and a doctor's appointment the next day and it was confirmed-I was pregnant."

She looked up at him to see him staring into space as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Eleven months ago? Rin who is the-"

"Do you really have to ask me that Sesshomaru? You are the ONLY man that I have ever been with. Surely you remember that." Rin cut him off, somewhat saddened at the fact that he would question the baby's paternity.

"You mean I am the- Rin you never told me." He said facing her now. It was silent for a moment, but Rin could feel his anger rising again. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME! THIS SESSHOMARU HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

Rin couldn't look at him. She could feel his intense gaze staring down on her. All she could do was lift her hand slowly. She felt him take the old ticket out of her hand.

"A ticket to New York? What was this for?" He asked snidely.

"I was going to tell you." She said looking at her feet. "I found out on a Monday that I was a little over seven weeks. I was going to call you but I missed you so badly. It had been a month since you had left for America and I wanted to see you. I planned it all out. I was going to fly out and surprise you on your birthday the next month." Rin said. She had now lifted her head and was looking out into the room, past Sesshomaru, as if she was seeing it all over again. He took this moment to glance down at the ticket. It was dated the day before his birthday.

"Two days before my flight I woke up in the middle of the night and something didn't feel right. When I got up I was overcome with a sharp pain. I fell and as I lay there I felt something; I was bleeding, Sesshomaru. By the time I got to the hospital it was gone; my baby was gone." Rin said as she finally allowed her eyes to meet his wide golden ones. She had tears running down her face, but there was no heaving or sobbing, but he could tell that she was truly upset. Without a second thought he dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into him. He held her and allowed both of them time to let it all settle.

After a while Sesshomaru pulled back to wipe the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"The doctor that your father sent me to said there had been some kind of demonic power surge. That the baby was a full demon, and with me being a human, it needed some sort of demonic power nearby to sustain it and help keep it balanced. I should have gone to you as soon as I found out. I'm so sorry. My foolishness killed our baby." Rin said as another tear trickled down her cheek.

Sesshomaru looked down briefly and then back up at her.

"Nonsense Rin. You did nothing. There was no way for you to know that something like this could have occurred. I should have never left you in the first place. I was being selfish."

"No Sesshomaru, you had to go." Rin said sniffling. "You have a company to run and you're great and powerful- you were meant for better things than this, than me."

Sesshomaru grabbed her face and fiercely crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was electric and heated, just as she made him feel. "This Sesshomaru would be a very lucky man to be meant for you Rin. Do not ever underestimate the sway you hold over me or the depths of my emotions for you." He said before taking her lips once again.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Rin began as Sesshomaru trailed kisses down the column of her throat. She didn't want him to come to her out of pity or regret.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, pulling himself away from her wonderfully soft neck to look into her eyes.

Brown met gold in an instant. Rin licked her suddenly dry lips and the memory of the last time she told him how she felt flashed through her mind…

 _"_ _I love you Sesshomaru." Rin had said as she watched him button his shirt after their last intimate encounter._

 _He had frozen with his back to her. He had been afraid that this would happen. He was all set to leave in the morning, and coming to her had been a last minute decision, but one he had willingly made. He knew that it wasn't fair to lead her on since he was leaving so he opted for the next thing that popped into his head._

 _"_ _Don't be ridiculous Rin. This is not love, it's just two friends satisfying a mutual need." He was now putting his jacket on._

 _"_ _Sesshomaru I do love you, I always have." She said on the verge of tears._

 _Sesshomaru turned to face her. "I told you Rin, you are confused, silly girl. Even if you say that it does not mean that I love you." He stood there dressed and watched her as she climbed out of bed and put on her robe. She disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door softly. He waited for her to come out but she never did. He knew that he had hurt her. He silently walked away from her life._

Rin was scared to open herself up to him again, but after everything her heart had been through, she still had to be honest. "I have loved you since I was fourteen years old. Please Sesshomaru, I know that you don't love me; but please make love to me." Rin said with the softest, purest smile on her face.

Sesshomaru did not need to hear anymore. He stood her up and made quick work of her dress, lifting it over her head easily, leaving her in her matching bra and panties set. He took in the sight of her lace covered breasts and gently pushed her back on the bed. Rin laid there and gazed up at him as she watched him strip off his jacket and slowly unbutton his shirt. Once his upper body was naked, he kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. Rin was thoroughly enjoying his show. She leaned up to grasp him by the button of his pants and pulled him onto the bed so he was on top of her.

"Tonight Rin, I will begin to atone for the past year that I have put you through." Sesshomaru said as he placed open mouthed kisses on her chest. Rin's hands instinctively went to his hair. She moaned as she felt his hot mouth cover her nipple through her lacy bra.

"Oh Sesshomaru, there is nothing to atone for. All is forgiven. Just to have you with me again is-"

"It will never be enough Rin." He said around her breast. He slowly worked his way back up from her chest to her ear. Tasting the delicate flesh there, Sesshomaru whispered to her, "And you were wrong."

Rin suddenly froze, confused by his words. She watched as his eyes once again found her own. She was about to question him when he responded. "I do love you Rin." And with that his lips found hers. He consumed her with all that he had and she willingly opened herself to him, the one she had desired and loved for so long, only to finally be loved by him in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies in advance...this one is short. Characters= not mine...ENJOY!**

"I am relieved that your feelings have not changed." Sesshomaru's voice said through the darkness that was now Rin's room.

Rin smiled against his bare chest. "So am I." She said laughing. "I'm also glad that you love me." She added drawing circles on his toned abdomen.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, so she was nearly on top of him. "I fear that I have for a long, long time but have been too foolish to tell you until now. Please forgive me Rin, for everything."

Rin laid her face against his chest so he could feel her smile. "Of course Sesshomaru. I love you."

"And I you Rin."

The couple lay in silence for a few moments before Sesshomaru felt Rin drift to sleep. He was content to hold her in his arms until the morning. It gave him plenty of time to remember her scent; that intoxicating scent that was wild flowers, honey and sunshine-yes sunshine. Sesshomaru had sworn early on in their friendship that if the sun had a smell, then it would smell of Rin since she beamed like the sun all of the time and was the lone bright spot in his dark life.

After a few hours Rin rolled to her side, facing away from Sesshomaru. He took this time to run his hand over her side and lightly place it on her flat stomach. It was exactly the way he remembered it the last time he had touched it; flat, toned and firm. However, the way she looked in that picture, with that precious, little pudge sticking out that was his child fast asleep in his mother's womb was a sight to behold. His mind suddenly flashed an image with Rin fully pregnant with one of his offspring and a smile came to the stoic demon's face.

 _"_ _Perhaps one day_." He said to himself in a hopeful tone. Unconsciously he began tracing small patterns on her stomach which caused the woman to stir in his arms. He hadn't wanted to wake her up, but if she were awake, it seemed like a shame to waste precious time.

Sesshomaru had worn her out. She had missed him terribly for the last year and having him in her life, much less her bed had been an all too pleasant and exhausting experience. Rin cracked her eyes and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was already 11:00; she had definitely slept in. Rolling over she found herself still being kept company by her friend turned lover.

"Good morning." She said in a husky, sleep filled voice.

Sesshomaru who was propped up on pillows, browsing through his email placed the device down and rolled onto his side to face the woman opposite him.

"Good morning." He said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "However, if you had of slept much longer I would have been forced to wake you up with a good afternoon."

Rin smiled and stretched her limbs before snuggling closer to the demon beside her. "Regardless of the time, it would have been good." She waited a minute before speaking again. "What have you been doing while I was asleep? I know that you did not sleep any." Rin knew that Sesshomaru did not sleep very often and he often times found tasks or projects to keep him busy with while the rest of the world did. That was one of the reasons he was so successful; he had an extra eight hours of business time built into his schedule without having to sleep at night.

"I have been quite busy while you were over there talking in your sleep and dreaming about having your way with me again." He said with a smirk meant to tease her.

Rin blushed. "The dream part, I believe, but the talking is not true. I do not talk in my sleep." She confessed.

Sesshomaru leaned closer. "But I'm afraid you do. And I must say-the things that you speak of are not for the faint of heart. Do tell me Rin, what exactly would you like to do to me?" Once again he was smirking at her, baiting her and flustering her all over again.

Rin took a second to compose herself before leaning over him and kissing him firmly, silencing anymore of his double talk meant to both embarrass and excite her. Pulling back she rubbed her nose against his before climbing out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she shut the door with a click and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair was all down and looked wild; one look at it and anyone would know what she had been doing. Her lips were somewhat swollen from his hard, passionate kisses, there were faint love bites along her chest and down across the rest of her body. She could also still feel the remnants of their joining between her legs. She looked absolutely horrid, but she smiled at herself anyway. She was happy-truly happy.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to jump in the shower." She called to him as she turned on the water. She stepped into the steaming water with hopes that he would come and join her, but he never did. She instead took the time to cleanse herself and reflect on the night that they had spent together. He had been so loving with her, showing his love and tending to her every need. There were times that he had also been rough with her, expressing his desires and wants from the past year. Although they had been with each other before, this time had been their deepest, most intense connection. This time had held finality to it in the sense that they were now each other's and each other's alone. There was no going back now and Rin couldn't help but smile about it.

Rin pulled the curtain back only to be surprised to see Sesshomaru standing in her bathroom, leaning against the counter. He held a white, fluffy towel in his hands and as she stepped from the shower he moved closer and wrapped it around her moistened form. She took notice at how carefully he dried her off and how easy he was as he wrapped her in the towel. It wasn't until he stood back away from her that she realized he was dressed.

"Are you leaving?"

"I received a call from my father. There is something he needs to speak with me about. I have to go back to Inuyasha's house and change before meeting him." Sesshomaru explained. "I wasn't planning on leaving your side today, but he seemed rather insistent on seeing me. I think it is best if I see what is going on."

Rin gave him a reassuring smile and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "Ok. I understand. Perhaps I will see you later?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru smirked and released a breath. He was silently relieved that she was not upset that he had to leave or doubted his affections for her. Had his father not called he would have joined her for her shower and then carried her swiftly back to her bed and refused to have let her leave.

"Undoubtedly. I will call you as soon as I can." He moved in to kiss her cheek, but Rin wanted the real thing. Her lips took his and her hands found their way into his hair. She was so caught up in the motions she was taking that she failed to notice that her towel had fallen to her feet. When she finally pulled back from him, breathless, all she could do was smile.

Sesshomaru stepped back toward the door and began to leave. Turning slightly he smirked once again.

"You may want to cover up."

Rin slowly looked down at herself and gasped. Sesshomaru had certainly enjoyed the view she had been giving him unknowingly.

Rin quickly grabbed her towel and ran after the demon that was already in the living room.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Rin called as she scurried after him.

Sesshomaru froze at the front door. He had now put his jacket on and was about to exit the apartment. "Yes?" He called back.

Rin softly padded toward him. She placed her hands softly on his face after securing her towel. Gazing deeply into his eyes she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She said gently as she pulled back to whisper the words on his lips.

She felt his lips quirk up into a smile and then press back into hers.

"And I you." Was his reply before commissioning one more kiss.

After that he was out the door and Rin was on her way to get dressed with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father I hope this is important." Sesshomaru said strolling into his father's office. It was unusual for his father to do any business on the weekends, but when he had called, summoning him to his office at home Sesshomaru knew he had to go.

"Sesshomaru have you ever known me to waste your time?" The elder responded raising an arched brow at his eldest.

"What is this over father? I was attending to something much more interesting and important." Sesshomaru said as his mind conjured an image of Rin in a bath towel, still dripping wet from the shower.

"So you have seen Rin then?" his father asked with a grin on his face.

When Sesshomaru did not respond the elder laughed out loud. "Finally son! I was beginning to worry about you."

Wishing to get his father off of the subject of personal life, Sesshomaru questioned him again. "What is this about?"

Gathering his thoughts Inu No Taisho began. "You have done an excellent job at setting up the company in the states. I have been keeping an eye on you and I must say that I am proud of you son."

Sesshomaru was thrilled inside to have heard his father praise him. Although he had always received his father's praise it never lost its ability to make him feel good about himself and his work. His parent's separation years ago had left him a broken child and any form of praise helped restore his faith in himself and those around him.

Sesshomaru responded with a nod of his head.

"As you know, I am thinking of retiring soon. It is my hope for you to take my place as the CEO of this company."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before reverting back to their normal size. "Are you certain?"

His father leaned back in his chair. "Very. You are the best man for the job. Your brother is on board. He has no interest in running the company so long as he remains head of his department."

"Understood." Sesshomaru said very quickly. His quick response made him seem childlike.

"Now about the expansion in the states. I believe things are running smoothly in New York at this time to appoint a new head over there. Do you agree?"

Sesshomaru was shocked. What would he be doing if they got someone else to run things in New York? Once again he nodded his head yes.

"Good. That means that you can return home and begin to pick up responsibilities around here. I believe your office is still open. You will slowly pick up duties here over the next several months to a year, before heading to California to set things up there."

He was all smiles, on the inside at least, until one thought popped into his mind-Rin. What would become of them when he had to leave for the states again?

"Well what do you say son?" His father was now standing in front of him. Sesshomaru stood to meet his father. He provided him with a small smile and the two shook hands. "You are deserving of this Sesshomaru."

"Thank you father. I am most honored to have been chosen for this opportunity."

Inu No Taisho clapped him on his back. "Good. Now get back to that beautiful young woman. I have hoped for so long that you would wake up and see her for what she really is son."

"My mate." Sesshomaru answered whole heartedly, taking his father by surprise.

"Have you claimed her?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I plan to."

This made his father smile again. "Well done son. I am proud of you now for an entirely different reason. Besides, the two of you would make the most beautiful children." He added as he rounded his desk and gathered a few papers in a file. Sesshomaru smiled at the comment. His thoughts drifted to Rin and how she would look holding his child. Would it have his hair or hers, his golden eyes or her chocolate ones? Would this child be a full demon or half?

"Father, why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood in front of the door.

The atmosphere in the room shifted and Sesshomaru could sense his father's reluctance to broach the subject.

"It was not my secret to tell. I wanted you to know, but I always knew she would tell you when she was ready. You're not angry with her are you?" He asked suddenly worried about the girl.

"No. I am angry with myself for leaving her in the first place. I've wasted a year away from her and I was a fool to ever think that not being with her was what was best for me."

"You love her." Inu No Taisho stated calmly.

Sesshomaru finally turned to meet his father's eyes. "I do." Was all he said as he opened the door and shut it softly behind him, leaving his father smiling brightly on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGosh! Let me first begin with an apology of being away for so long! Life is crazy sometimes and as it goes on you change and grow and priorities shift. I am so sorry to have left any of you that are still following this fic hanging for so long. I do plan on continuing it! I hope you continue to read and enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Rin had just pulled into her apartment complex and was getting out of her car when she noticed a silver head sitting on her doorstep. She smiled at the sight of the mighty Sesshomaru sitting outside of a small apartment waiting for entrance. As she walked across the parking lot the click of her heels drew his attention to her approaching form. She watched him watch her as she made her way closer in her black pencil skirt, red blouse and black heels. Her hair that had been left loose all day was now pulled back in a low twist. Finally nearing him she spoke.

"Have you been here long?"

"An hour or two."

"Why didn't you call? I would have come home sooner!" She exclaimed taking his hand and mockingly pulling him up, as if he would ever need her help.

"I assumed that if you weren't here then you had something you needed to do."

Rin laughed as she pecked him on his cheek. "I went to the office to do some work to help keep me busy. I would have gladly come home sooner." She said moving past him to unlock her door.

Once inside she sat her bag by the door went into her room to change out of her work clothes. Sesshomaru removed his jacket and followed her into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her body. He enjoyed the sight of her in her red lace bra and skirt and silently wondered if her bottoms matched the bra covering her beautiful breasts.

"How was your day?" She called to him as he watched her undress.

Sesshomaru sat in a trance as she had removed her skirt to reveal matching panties and was now shaking her hair loose from its confines. She padded out of the closet softly and made her way to the demon on her bed. Climbing onto his lap she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How was your day?" she repeated.

Sesshomaru kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her nude midsection. "It was fair." He responded.

Giving him a look she began to chide him, as his hands found their way to her breasts and began teasing her. "That's not fair she hissed." As she arched into his touch, loving every tingle he was causing her to have. Sesshomaru reached around her back and unclasped her bra, removing it from her body. He then paid homage to her lovely form with his mouth.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru." Rin whispered each syllable of his name, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

She felt one of his hands creep down and begin to rub against her cloth covered folds. Enjoying the feel of it she began to rub her heated core against his hand, causing wonderful sensations to course through her body.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away from her pushed her back to stand so he could remove her underwear. Rin then began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders easily and laid him back on the bed to begin removing his pants.

Crawling on top of him she leaned down and whispered softly into his ear. "You never asked me how my day was." She said the words with a teasingly, saddened tone, but one full of pure seduction.

She was taunting him. Sesshomaru did not like to be teased. She was on top of him, grinding herself against his hardened member slowly, refusing him entrance to her tight sheath and she wanted to talk to him. As much as he wanted to flip her over and end this game his mind was clouded with the thought of her and he willingly began to fall deeper into her act.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Rin smiled. "It was horrible. I spent my entire day looking over file after file of numbers that should have already been reviewed and approved."

"Surely it wasn't that bad." He said as he felt her naked breasts graze his chest softly.

"Oh it was. I had the hardest time getting anything done because my mind was elsewhere."

"Where was your mind then dear Rin?" He responded, eager to hear her response.

He watched as she sat atop his member and slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him into her fully. Sesshomaru gasped as he entered her warm, wet cavern.

"Right here." She responded, as she began to ride him senseless.

"So really, how was your day?" Her voice was soft as she brushed out her freshly washed and dried hair. She was seated at her vanity across the room.

Sesshomaru had just gotten out of the shower too and slipped his pants and shirt back on.

"I suppose I will need a change of clothes." He noted as he buttoned up his white shirt.

Rin giggled. "You could just go without any. I would prefer that actually."

Sesshomaru grinned and walked toward the beauty brushing her hair. "As well as that plan would work while we are here, I am afraid that I will need clothing for tomorrow."

Rin laughed a little and put her brush away. She turned on her stool to face him. "Are you going back to stay at Inuyasha's then?"

He reached his hand out to gently trace the line of her jaw. "To gather some clothing, yes. To stay-no."

Rin smiled. "Would you like to go with me?" He asked.

Rin nodded and rose from her seat. She peeled off her robe and began to dress, quickly and comfortably in a pair of leggings, shirt and her boots.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, admiring how beautiful she was in even the simplest of things without any form of make-up or anything done to her hair. The only thing that made him even happier was that she was his and swallowing his pride he admitted to himself that he was also hers.

Kagome showed the couple into Inuyasha's house, which would soon be her home too. Although she had been living there for some time she still had her own apartment not too far from where Rin lived.

"Sesshomaru and Rin are here Inuyasha." She called up the stairs to her fiancé.

"I know, I know." Came Inuyasha's muttering as he walked down the stairs. "I could smell them the minute they were on the front steps.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear that he would return with his belongings shortly, gave her a soft peck on the cheek and began making his way up the stairs. Inuyasha followed after him leaving the women alone.

Kagome squealed, hurting Rin's ears and she was certain the brothers that were upstairs.

"I'm just so happy for you! You have been through so much and waited so patiently for him and it finally happened. He has come back to you!"

Rin just smiled and moved to sit on one of the plush couches in the living area.

"So how is it between you two? I mean you've slept together right? I know you and I know him so of course you have!" Kagome rambled.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed. She had the faintest blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I knew it. You always give yourself away. But really, what's going on?" Her friend now had a serious look on her face.

Rin took a deep breath and glanced back up toward the stairs, wondering if Sesshomaru was listening to her conversation with Kagome.

"He told me that he loves me." Rin said it softly with a beautiful smile on her lips. Her blush continued to spread just thinking about the man who twenty-four hours ago said the words I love you for the first time in his life.

Kagome launched herself at Rin and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I always told you that he did. I never doubted it for a second!" She was genuinely happy for her friend. "Just think-now we will be sisters."

"I wouldn't say that quite yet Kagome." Rin said pulling away from her friend. "We're just beginning. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but this whole relationship thing is so new to him. I mean, I'm not even going to attempt to call him my boyfriend, for fear that it may scare him away."

Kagome leveled Rin with a look. "Look here missy!" She began with a bit of an attitude to her voice. "As proud a creature as he is, he would have never said those words to you if he didn't expect a LONG term commitment out of you."

Rin looked away. "I suppose, but I don't want to push him. This is new and I'm happy and I just want him to be sure of what he wants before I get my hopes up."

Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder gently. "Rin is this about the miscarriage?" Rin couldn't look at her friend. "I know how happy you were about that baby and about how it was going to bring the two of you together and then that terrible thing happened. But Rin, you cannot let it deter you from what you really want."

"I know." Rin whispered. "Kagome can we please just talk about something else?

Kagome dropped the subject and moved to pick up a magazine. "Sure. Let me show you this dress and some flowers that I think would be great for you and Sango at our wedding."

Rin smiled as Kagome shoved the bridal magazine in her face. As much as she wanted to go through all of this with Sesshomaru, their relationship was still so new that the thought of hoping for too much still scared her senseless.

At the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru moved further down the hall away from the chatter the two women were now engaged in concerning bridesmaids' dresses and floral arrangements. Entering the guest room he had occupied for one night he retrieved his suit case from the closet and began packing his clothes away.

"I know you heard that." Came the sound of his brother's voice from the doorway.

"Yes-I did." Sesshomaru spoke lowly. Inuyasha entered the room. "I suppose I crushed her hopes and dreams the last time I left?" He cautiously asked.

"Yeah, you did. She didn't show it, but she was broken Sess. She was different."

Sesshomaru zipped up his suit case.

"Then she found out about the baby and it was like she was back-Rin was back." Inuyasha said meeting his brother's golden gaze. "But when you know, it happened, she lost her heart. Rin was kind of still here, but you could always tell that her heart was broken; she thought she had lost both you and the only reminder of you that she was ever going to have."

"I see." Was all Sesshomaru said as he lifted his suit case in his hand and walked toward the door.

"You're not going to leave her again are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't think she could take it if it happened again.

Sesshomaru turned to meet his brother's gaze once again. "Things are different this time-I love her."

Inuyasha smiled at his brother and joined him as the two made their way back downstairs.

The ride back to Rin's had been quiet. Neither person had spoken a word, but the silence was comfortable. After entering the apartment and settling in for the night, Rin crawled into bed beside Sesshomaru who had set his suit case in the corner after hanging his suits on the back of Rin's door.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she snuggled closer to his warm side. "You've been a million miles away from me since we left Kagome and Inuyasha's."

Sesshomaru's brow wrinkled at the meaning behind her words. Was he so transparent? Were his thoughts that easily read?

 _"_ _No. She just knows you that well."_ He heard his mind speak to him. He grinned at that realization. She truly did know him, inside and out. She knew his personal tastes, his dislikes, his favorite music she even knew that he favored the colors white and black above all others. More importantly though, she knew his mind and how he thought about things. She could read his expressions and derive meaning from his body language even though he hardly gave any signs regarding his feelings away. Regardless of how guarded he seemed to think he was-she knew him.

"I have been thinking."

Rin looked up at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I have been considering our relationship and what it means."

Something inside of her snapped. _"He is regretting it already. Oh no! He is going to leave me again…"_ Rin was beginning to panic. Sesshomaru, sensing her discomfort pulled her up so she was straddling him, only this time for a different reason. With her on his lap he continued.

"Rin, I love you. I do not know when it occurred or how, but it has happened and I find myself curious as to what will become of this," he motioned between the two of them to let her know he was talking about them, "in the future."

Rin's eyes widened at his statement. Did the mighty Sesshomaru of the Western Lands really just announce that he was planning for a personal relationship for the future?

Finding her voice Rin swallowed hard before opening her mouth. "Ok. Well, what do you want to see happen?"

Her soft, brown eyes found his amber ones and the pair held each other for a long moment.

"I would like to keep you with me-for always." He replied with a hushed tone.

Rin gasped his name.

"Rin I have never needed anyone the way that I have discovered my need of you. I fear that my existence is dependent upon you." He admitted, his tone low, not embarrassed or offended to be saying the words, but reverent and humble. He knew what she meant to him and he was honored to have this bright sliver of light in his life.

"I, I've never needed anyone the way I need you either Sesshomaru. It's scary sometimes how connected I feel to you, how much I love you." Her voice was trembling, her need for him not just physically but emotionally overwhelming her as she spoke to him.

"Sometimes I think that even if I did not want this," she motioned between the two of them, "I think I would still need you to be complete." Her fingers found his and laced together, both adding pressure as if to solidify their words.

"One day Rin I hope to discover what else lies ahead for us. One day soon." He added, claws softly raking along the column of her spine, gently nudging her forward and closer to his waiting lips.

"I'd like that too." She whispered as her lips met his.


End file.
